


Calling After Noon

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: From Fandom To Reality, Gen, Happy Birthday!, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: For Aqua.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Calling After Noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/gifts).



_Connecting…_

_Connecting…_

Hello.

*Someone familiar appears on-screen*.

My name is Mackenzie Isra Baines-Graceffa.

You created me, right?

I heard it was your birthday today.

…

_*Rubs ears._

_Black smoke leaks out*._

Still recovering from the Dark Energy Joey got trapped by at the end of Season 4.

Sorry…

(Joey…why).

_*Straightens up*._

So this girl decided to call me up for this video message you're now seeing.

_*Looks into camera*._

Happy birthday, Aqua!

_*Waves*._

I’ll tell you on Discord too, but have this in advance.

Even though you’re probably in school right now.

_*Screen flickers out*._

“Bye”.


End file.
